You'll Be Fine
by Catalina Leigh
Summary: A few moments in time with Sheppard and Carter. And O'Neill shows up too.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

 **A/N: Funny story...I was actually wanting to work on a couple other stories that I'm almost done with, but my brain just froze up on me anytime I opened them up and tried to write. So, I opened up a blank document and just started typing. This is what came out. I wanted to do something with Sam and John, but of course I love Jack so he shows up too. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

You'll Be Fine

"I don't know about all this."

Sheppard had been pacing around Carter's lab for twenty minutes. He'd finished reading all the materials they'd given him, so he was done for the day. He was allowed off-base, but he didn't have anywhere to go and figured a bar probably wouldn't be the best idea. Carter had found him wandering the halls and offered to let him hide in her lab. She was nice enough, and was still new enough to being a colonel that it wasn't awkward or have him feeling like he was under a microscope — a feeling he'd become even more familiar with since reporting to the SGC. He didn't understand all of her excited technobabble, but some of it was interesting — more interesting than Jackson's ramblings at least.

A small smile tugged at the edge of her mouth as he finally voiced the nerves she'd recognized the moment they met. "General O'Neill believes in you. That counts for a lot." She was trying to be encouraging.

Pausing in his pacing, his expression said he didn't believe her. She could understand that. From what Jack had told her — and her own perusal of the man's records — he didn't have many — if any — people in his corner, and never had. Carter also understood that people who didn't know Jack didn't really understand how much sway the man had — most, including Jack, didn't even understand how he'd made general.

Sighing, she put down her tools and turned to face him, her eyes full of reassurance. "John…you'll be fine."

—

"Nervous?" O'Neill sounded downright cheerful.

"Does it matter?" Sheppard retorted, not looking at the older man as he finished lacing up his boots.

The expedition was due to leave soon. His bag was packed, but he hadn't been able to sleep, so he'd given up trying and taken some time with the punching bag in the gym. Despite the early hour, as he was getting dressed after his shower, O'Neill had wandered into the locker room as if he'd known exactly where to find him.

The general shrugged. "Not really." He paused, then added more solemnly, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

—

"John." Carter was smiling as she took the seat across from him.

He smiled back. "Colonel."

Sheppard had only been back on Earth for a few hours, but O'Neill had held off the inquisition, saying they needed actual food first. The food in the commissary actually made him miss the food on Atlantis — something he never imagined possible. It was weird being back — not that he'd spent much time on this base before he'd left anyway — and everyone was staring at him. They were trying to be subtle, but were failing miserably. Carter was a friendly face though.

"Welcome back." She was sincere, but then she smirked and added, "Told you you'd be fine."

—

"Congratulations…Colonel." O'Neill was smirking.

"Thank you Sir."

It was still weird — being back on Earth, and then thinking he was gonna be stuck on Earth. After the countless meetings and endless questioning about every single decision he made and action he took, Sheppard was quite frankly shocked he was actually being allowed to go back to Pegasus, let alone being promoted.

The general smiled. "Told ya you'd be fine."

—

"Nervous?"

Carter chuckled softly. "Little bit," she admitted.

As excited as she was about this new opportunity, it was a long way from home and the people that had become her family. But if Sheppard was any indication, then she had a feeling the people here on Atlantis would become her friends — if not family — as well.

Sheppard smirked. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this little drabble! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
